Eyecandy
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: Edwin get his first study date with the most popular girl in school. When she come Edwin cant keep his eyes off of her but neither can Derek. Can Derek try not to like her and let his little brother have her or will he keep his eye on the prize. Summary i
1. Good news

**.:Edwin's study date:.**

Edwin ran in the house with the hugest smile humanly possible.

"Whoa dude what's the smile for? Your freakin me out!" Derek said sitting on the recliner.

"Studying... most popular girl in school...Friday." He said sitting on the couch.

"Way to go Ed!" Derek said high fiving him.

"What are you guys talking and high fiving about." Casey said with her hand on her hip leaning to one side.

" I just got my first study date!" Edwin said in a sudden burst of energy.

"I can tell, I was like that when I got my first date!" She said.

"You a date?" Derek said before busting out laughing.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Casey said with a arched eyebrow.

"That's like a chicken whistling...Impossible." He said with a chuckle. Casey slapped him upside the head and walked upstairs.

"Hey Edwin I heard you and Candy Pevet aka Eye candy are gonna go out!" Lizzie said sitting next to Edwin.

"Its only a study date on Friday. She's come over after school. And I'm walking her here!"

"Smerek!" Marti yelled while running to Derek.

"What Smarti?" He said pulling her onto his lap.

"I want a purple sandwich(A/N A Grape Jelly Sandwich)!" She said In a hyper voice.

"Its not purple sandwich time yet Smarti."

"When is it gonna be purple sandwich time, Smerek?" She said eagerly.

"In a half an hour. Now go play purple princess with Casey."

"Ok!" She said jumping off of Derek's lap and running up the stairs.

"So, Edwin. when is you date again?" Derek said flipping through the channels.

"Its not an official date just a study date."

"That's what leads to a date! Me and my first girl met while studying!" Derek said in a 'ya know' kind of voice. Then they heard someone burst out in laughter.

"Shut up, Casey!" He said annoyed

"Sorry!"

"Wasn't your first date with Rachel?"

"No it was with Bridget Or was it Stephanie."

"Was It Giselle, Baylee, Sandy, or Sammie?"

"No I think it was Janine, but anyway a study date leads to an official date."

"Thanks man." Edwin said running to his room.

"Oh it was Melody!" Derek said watching hockey.

* * *

This is my LWD Fic so please no flames! R&R

XOXO Ruthie


	2. Edwins Girlfriend, Dereks crush

Sorry about not updating in a while. well anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Edwin's girlfriend, Derek's crush

"Your so funny Edwin!" A girl with long brown hair said laughing as Edwin and her walked in the house.

"The couch is right there make yourself comfortable and I'll get us sodas."

"Okay." She said sitting down and putting her backpack on the floor next to her.

"Who are you?" Marti asked running up to her.

"I'm Candy." She said sweetly.

"What Kind?" Marti questioned innocently. Candy laughed.

"Hey We only have Pepsi so I hope you don't mind. Oh I see you've met my little sister Marti." Edwin said putting down the sodas.

"Marti! Marti where are you and what did you do with my shoe!" Casey yelled running down the stairs.

"Nothing!" Marti said putting the shoe behind her back.

"Marti… Oh hi you must be Candy. I'm Casey. Edwin's step sister." She said extending her hand for Candy to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Casey!" She said shaking her hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my shoe back." She said running into the kitchen.

"All right let's get to studying." Edwin said opening a book.

"Okay what was the name of the Greek god of the underworld?" Edwin asked her.

"Hades." She answered.

"Right!" Edwin said.

"What was the goddess of love's name?" She asked.

"Aphrodite." He guessed.

"Right."

"Candy…"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah pretty much!" He said happily

"Ed, Where exactly is my babe raider game?" Derek asked looking around.

"It's in my room." Edwin said pointing to the stairs.

"Who's this?" Derek said sitting in his chair.

"I'm his girlfriend , Candy!" She said with a smile,

"Well, Edwin can you show me where exactly the game is?"

"Sure." He said walking up the stairs.

"Here it is." Edwin said handing Derek the game.

"Wait, That's Candy!"

"She said that didn't she?" Edwin asked sarcastically.

"She's really hot dude."

"Forget about whatever you thinking about doing. She's four years younger than you." He said walking out the door.

"Well I like her. Derek wants it, Derek gets it." Derek said with an evil grin after Edwin walked out of the room.

* * *

R&R. Please no flames!

ruthie-camden brewer


End file.
